I'm Coming Home
by Paradox of Love
Summary: Jess comes home and finds things are a little different the. She left them. Who's dating Darcy? Who likes Jess (not Kevin Mullins)? Who sabotaged Jess and Emma's friendship? If you want to know the read! First fanfiction!
1. I'm Back

Jess P.O.V.

I'm finally coming back home! After a very long year at Juilliard and no chances to come back home I'm visiting for summer break! I heard Emma had just arrived a few days ago and Darcy is coming back too! I sigh with content as I fall back into my leather airplane seat. I drift off to sleep images of Darcy in my head.

-Page Break-

I'm awaken by a loud screech, signaling a message from the pilot. "We're landing now, please turn off all electronic devices" a muffled voice calls. I click the black button on my phone and slip into my purse. As the people file out of the plane I slip my hand under the thick handle of my suit case and squeeze. For some reason I'm really scared that Darcy found someone better than me and later I find out I'm right. And it's not the person I expected it to be.

-Page Break-

I walk up to my front porch and nearly choke on the smell of goats. I shake it off and tell myself that I love Half Moon Farm, goats and all. Pressing a French tipped nail onto the round doorbell I take a deep breath as my mom opens the door. I squeal and run inside, hugging my mom, dad, and twin brothers. I tell my mom I'm going to stop by the Hawthorne's before I go shopping and she chokes on her bread. "Sweetie" she warily smiles "There's something you should know-" "Later, mom" I say, stopping her mid-sentence, too excited to see Darcy and Emma.

I step onto the familiar straw WELCOME mat that is well worn and knock a cheery little knock. Mrs. Hawthorne greets me with a bittersweet smile that makes me cringe. She pulls me inside and tells me Emma's in her room. I thank her and twist the brass knob on Emma's door. She squeals and pulls me inside quicker than ever. We both look at each other and burst into laughter. After a few minutes of fits of random laughter we calm down and catch up. "So far so good" I think and minutes later I'll see that I spoke too soon.

**A/N: Sorry for a short first chapter! I'm thinking of making this just a two shot. Or should I make a multi chap?**


	2. Kyle!

"Hey Em" I say "Is Darcy home?" "Yeah"' she mumbles obviously not really paying attention. "K, I'll be right back" I check my hair with waves in it from my famous braid and adjust my floral skater dress. **(A/N: photo on profile!)** I smile at my reflection and quietly open and close the door. Taking a deep breath I knock softly on Darcy's door. "Who is it?" his deep voice booms, "It's me, Jess!" I giggle. "Umm hold on Jess" he says worriedly.

I hear chaos inside and then a disheveled looking Darcy appears at the door. "Hey, Jessie" he says reluctantly, I walk inside and sit on his bed looking at all his trophies. After a few minutes of awkward conversation I get ready to ask him what's wrong when I hear a thud and squeal coming from his closet. I glare at him suspiciously and glide over to the closet while he stutters. I slide the closet door nervously to see a guilty looking Becca standing in his closet. I feel tears start to form in my eyes and turn on my heels to look at Darcy.

"Care to explain?" I ask rhetorically, "Jess, it's not what it looks like" he says "I am not dating Becca" I start to melt in his warm chocolate brown eyes. Snap out of it Jess! "Well too bad." I say "Tell Emma I'm leaving." I storm out of their house and bump into Kyle, Darcy's best friend. "Hey, Jess-"he starts cheerily, his smile fades when he sees my tear blotted face, "What happened, Jessie?" I start to sob, "Becca *sob* was *sob* in *sob* Darcy's closet *sob*" "Oh you found out" he says sadly, "Wait, you said Becca! Darcy's dating Megan" I sob even harder, "Megan? She was even closer to me than Becca!" I should have known I think bitterly.

"Jess" he says biting his bottom lip in a way I suddenly find attractive, "I like you. I always have and- it killed me to see you dating Darcy" he says the last part in a whisper. He starts to lean in and I close my eyes letting the space in between us close. Kyle's lips were soft and he tasted like mint. I know it seems cliché but fireworks were exploding around us. He gave me a sensation in my heart that Darcy didn't even give me, I think I'm falling in love with him.

Suddenly, Darcy barges through the front door. "Kyle!" he screams "What are you doing. I knew you always liked Jess when I told you I was dating Megan. You seemed a little too excited" "What does it matter to you?" Kyle and I say at the same time, I giggle. "Want to go on a date tonight?" I whisper softly in Kyle's ear. "Of course babe" he says so Darcy can hear. I kiss Kyle deeply in front of Darcy and giggle off. Once I get home I immediately start looking for a date worth outfit.

**Hope you liked it babes! Multi Chap sorry its not a Jarcy story. Comment for Kyle and Jess ship names!**

**-Paradox of Love**


End file.
